Aserejé (The Ketchup Song)
'''"Asereje (The Ketchup Song)" '''is a song by '''Las Ketchup '''and is on Just Dance 4. Appearence There are two dancers in this song. The one on the left in the beginning has a red sun hat with stripes on. Her hair is long and straight. She has a red and lime green bikini top and buttoned red shorts. She has red heels on as well. The one on the right in the beginning has no hat on, but has a turquoise bracelet on. Her hair is in a bun and is curly. Background The dancers appear to be dancing on giant lemon slices floating on a fruit juice. A beautiful ocean view is present behind. Gold Moves *Gold Moves 1 & 2 (P2): Put your arm over your head. *Gold Moves 1 & 2 (P1): Put both arms over your head. *Gold Move 3: Jump up in the air with both arms out. Asereje GM 1 P1.JPG|Gold Moves 1 & 2 (P2) Asereje GM 1 P2.JPG|Gold Moves 1 & 2 (P1) Asereje GM 3.JPG|Gold Move 3 Mash-up This song has a mash-up which is exclusive to Wii U version. Dancers (No Repeats): *Satellite (JD3 PAL) *Boom (JD3) *Jungle Boogie (JD2) *Here Comes the Hotstepper (JD2 DLC) *Crazy Christmas (JD2 DLC) *Crazy in Love (JD2) *Proud Mary (JD2) *I Want You Back (JD2) *Walk Like an Egyptian (JD2) *Pon de Replay (JD2 DLC) *Airplanes (JD3 Target) *Down By The Riverside (JD2) *I'm So Excited (JD3) *Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!) (JD4) *Superstition (JD4) *It's Not Unusual (JD2) Trivia *The background is the less animated in the game. *The dancers do the actual dance moves from the official choreography. * Some people suppose the song is an invite to adore the devil. There are two theories about it: the first says it's because the title of the song could be a mispronunciation of "un ser ereje" (an heretic creature), but this was disproved by the journalist Paolo Attivissimo in 2002. The second is more probable and it says the word of the chorus are a mispronunciation of the speech God made to Moses when he gave him the 10 Tablets of Commandments, so it would denigrate God. * The chorus of the song is taken from the first verse of the song "Rapper's Delight" by the Sugarhill Gang, sung from the point of view of who don't understand English, and tries to sing English song using senseless words. In fact, the song talks about a gypsy named Diego who asks the DJ to put his favourite song (Rapper's Delight), and, due to the fact he doesn't know the lyrics, he sings it in his own way. * There isn't a single part in English. Video & Gallery Wantuback.jpg|It's appearance in Want U Back Category:Just Dance 4 Category:Female and Female Duets Category:Duets Category:Songs Category:Songs that are not english Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Easy Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Spanish Songs Category:00's Category:Songs with Alternate Dances Category:Songs with fast dances Category:Crazy Moves Songs Category:Crazy Move Songs Category:Dancers with not much clothes Category:2000 to 2100 Category:Latin Songs